Never has there been a more exciting time in the history of genetics and genomics research than today. Genomic technologies are advancing on a daily basis, with better, faster, and cheaper methodologies being developed at an astounding rate. As such, genomic discovery is also advancing at an unprecedented pace. The NORC Genomics Core (GC), led by Drs. Molly Bray and Jose Fernandez, provides the critic^al capacity to examine the effects of genetic variation and gene function on obesity outcomes by making available advanced methodologies for genetic and genomic studies of obesity and nutrition for NORC investigators. Since its inception in 2000, the Genomics Core (formerly, the Genetics Core) has provided services for preparation and banking of study samples and the characterization of DNA sequence. In the past funding cycle, the NORC Genomics Core has supported 32 investigators, 25 federally funded projects, and nine pilot projects, resulting in 55 publications. Through new collaborations and expanded genomics resources recently acquired by UAB (described below), we now have the capacity to provide a wider range of genomics services to our member base, including whole genome genotyping, gene expression, and methylation arrays, low and high throughput custom genotyping and gene expression, and standard and next generation sequencing (NGS). Beyond our technological capabilities, the Genomics Core directors, Drs. Bray and Fernandez, can provide not only guidance on selection of genomic assays and analyses but are also experts in obesity genetics, intervention response phenotypes, and genetic admixture. This specialized knowledge enhances the Genomics Core's value by providing both methodologic and content expertise.